This invention relates generally to lotion dispensers and applicators and, more specifically, to a hand-held pump-activated lotion dispenser and applicator capable of dispensing lotion into an applicator pad and applying lotion onto the skin of a person.
Many people apply various types of lotions to the body. Sun-screen, which protects the skin from ultraviolet rays, is often applied by individuals to protect themselves from this harmful radiation. Other lotions and skin creams are also applied to the body to treat dryness, burns, skin diseases and other ailments. It is often difficult for one to apply lotion to certain parts of one""s body, such as the back. The result is often either uneven application of the lotion or no application at all.
Various lotion dispensers and applicators have been developed to address these problems. Many lotion dispensers rely on gravity to deliver the lotion onto an applicator head or use a siphon device built into the applicator head to pull the lotion/substance onto the applicator. Other lotion applicators apply lotion to the body in response to pressure placed on the applicator head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,279 issued to Follis shows a lotion applicator which utilizes a floating pressure plate to create positive pressure in order to deliver the lotion. Having the activation and amount of lotion disbursal reliant on either gravity or the pressure applied to the applicator by the body is problematic. The result of lotion application in these prior art devices to often uneven and difficult to control application of the lotion.
A need therefore existed for a lotion dispenser and applicator having a bulb-shaped pump allowing for a more controlled way of applying lotion onto the skin.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lotion dispenser and applicator having a bulb-shaped pump handle capable of one-handed operation and allowing for a more controlled way of dispensing and applying lotion onto the skin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lotion dispenser and applicator capable of more efficiently disbursing lotion through a reservoir and into an applicator pad.